Hear Me Now
by PuppiesPaw12
Summary: This is the story of 12 year old Chelsey who was in an accident and her life gets turned upside down. This IS inspired by Jeff the killer OK?


Hear Me Now

I was about 12 when it happened. You know your average, run-of-the-mill girl. My parents were out the night it all changed, I dunno what they said. Some date night or some bull crap romance stuff.

I was laying in bed snuggled with my dog Herobrine. I had my hand cuddled on Herobrines back as he snuggled me. At that moment a loud crash downstairs awoke me. It was the sound of a lamp hitting the floor, it was followed by a shriek. I figured the babysitter was playing a trick on me. So I didn't hear anything after that besides footsteps coming up the stairs after that.

I stood up. That wasn't the babysitter. I grabbed my shoes and wedged them in the crack under the door. I stood behind Herobrine. I was so afraid I was crying.

The footsteps got closer and closer to my door. There was a pound on the door. My heard dropped. My mind raced back and forth, when suddenly my door bust open. I stood face to face with a man smiling down at me weilding a bloody knife.

Herobrine rushed at him but he caught him and threw him at the wall. The man drew closer and closer to me. I rushed past him and down the hall to the only window accessible to me. I rushed to the laundry room and forced the window open. Tears streamed down my face as I looked down at the drop. I grabbed the side of the window and before I could jump out, the man grabbed me and threw me at the wall. He grabbed my leg and plunged the knife into my ankle so I couldn't run. I bit my lip fighting the screams and tears.

At I hit the wall the bottle of bleach fell on me and burned me horribly. I reached for the bottle of whiskey my dad always kept on the counter in hopes I could smash it on him and buy myself some time. He grabbed it first. "Infernal little bitch" He smiled as he shattered it over my head.

I scooted to the corner and curled into a ball and closed my eyes waiting for my death. I heard the sound of liquid hitting the floor. I looked up and saw he was pouring gasoline onto the floor and dumped the rest onto me. Tears ran down my face as I saw him light a match. He threw it at the doorway lighting the gasoline and he charged out the window.

I screamed at the top of my lungs for help and just as the flames were about to hit me Herobrine rushed through the flames and started dragging me out the window. I hit the ground breaking both my legs. Sparks were flying out of the house and one hit me and lit me up due to the liquor bleach and gasoline. I heard sirens and watched them put me out.

Thats all I remember

I had awoken in the hospital with bandages on my face and over my eyes. Twas the I got my bandages off. As the doctor cut the last bandage the nurse and himself stood looking at me.

"What? What's wrong with my face?!" I said looking at them. The nurse held up a mirror in front of me. I had burnt grey skin, singed black hair, and dark black rings around my eyes. I looked around the room. My parents weren't here. "W-where are my parents?" I said. "Chelsey, they died in a car wreck the night this happened." The nurse said. Tears started to stream down my face. The nurse and doctor looked at each other and smiled.

"We know something that can make you smile." The nurse said. I looked up through the tears to see Herobrine running into my room. I smiled and hugged the large Collie.

That evening they released me and Herobrine into police custody, they didn't send me to the orphanage because one of the caseworkers had already adopted me and Herobrine. I arrived at the large apartment building with officer Craig. The man who'd adopted me. He held what little belongings I had after the fire. He walked me to the elevator, and pushed the 7 button. We arrived to the rather large apartment where a large grey dog rushed at us. "Lucky! Settle!" He yelled. The dog immedietly sat down and looked at us.

Craig led me to my room to get settled. I sat on the bed with black sheets. The walls were black, the dresser was black. I liked it. I smiled and unpacked my stuff and gripped a necklace in my hand. It was bloodstained but you could distinguish it at a silver pendant. I opened it and wiped the dust off of the picture. It was a picture of mom and dad on their wedding day.


End file.
